Cuento de navidad
by xjapan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las naciones hicieran una obra para navidad? ¿Será algo bueno o una receta para el desastre?
1. Chapter 1

_Cuento de navidad_

_Capitulo uno_

_La obra_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quizá ya hayan visto esta idea antes sin embargo trataré de abordar lo mejor posible espero les guste_

Cómo siempre Estados Unidos se adjudicaba la organización de la fiesta de navidad está vez lo haría con una obra basada en el libro de Charles Dickens solo había un pequeño problema Iván quien haría el espíritu de la navidad presente se echó para atrás al saber que su hermana acosadora estaría involucrada aún cuando se olvidó de el cuando conoció a Corea del Sur

—what the ... ¿Ahora donde diablos conseguiré un espíritu de la navidad presente lo suficientemente alto para ... Un momento

—nao (no) —se oyó la voz del joven asiático pues bien sabía lo que le pediría

—please eres el único que entraría en el disfraz... Lo digo por lo alto haré lo que me pidas

—¿Lo que te pida? ¿Dejaras de meterte en asuntos ajenos?

— sabes que eso no está en mis manos otra cosa

—adeus ( adiós)

—no waith

—no te será fácil gringo tu sabes que cuando a ese niño se le mete algo en la cabeza está cab...

—hermana lenguaje — se escuchó la tímida voz de Bolivia a lo que Luci se calló

—lo siento, bueno te decía será medio distraído pero hazlo enojar y es otra cosa pregúntale a Holanda como le fue o a Alemania

—Shut up México estoy hablando con el Sakamoto no contigo

—tal vez deberíamos usar el FBI ( fuerza bruta indígena)

— espera Eva yo puedo con el

—¡Me niego!

-—America San Shun Chan es la persona más necia con la que se puede topar ni siquiera a mí y a Corea nos hace caso solo dejé de meterse en lo que no le importa —dijo el japonés tratando de ser razonable aunque también sabía que por más terco que fuera tenía una debilidad

—ya dije que no—Alfred no daba su brazo a torcer.

\- Ya no te estoy preguntando - Finalmente México dejo salir su sangre guerrera, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y atrás a su espalda se visualizaba a Quetzalcóatl y la muerte.

\- Help - Soltó en un susurro.

Y ahí fue cuando el gringo acepto el acuerdo, empezarían a ensayar después de que el gringo se cambiará los pantalones

Ahora la parte difícil convencer al macaense cosa que sería prácticamente imposible de no ser por China o por otro lado Bolivia y Brasil podrían ser de utilidad solo había que convencerlos a ellos de intentar convencerlo a el

—DESGRACIADO— grito furioso Inglaterra con obvias ganas de matar al americano —¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió que yo podría ser Scrogge?!

— aceptalo Iggy no hay nadie mejor que tú para el papel

— yo pude ser un mejor Scrogge — se quejó España

—Toño no comencemos

—¡Shut Up Spain bastard!— dijo Inglaterra —¡Dame eso! — le quitó el libreto— cabe aclarar que solo lo haré para callarle la boca a España

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cuento de navidad_

_Capitulo dos_

_Un ensayo desastroso_

_Hola, ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les_

Pronto comenzaron los ensayos sin embargo ocurrió otro problema, Taiwán el espíritu de la navidad pasada se enfermó , ahora tenía otro espíritu que encontrar— Natasha,¿Tu podrías?

— ni loca, ya bastante tenemos Corea y yo con el vestuario ¿Porque no le pides a Filipinas que lo haga?

—porque Gloria, me ayudara con la escenografía

—entonces, busca otra

—ok, México ¿Que tal tu?

—de acuerdo pero bajo mis términos,

—¿Ahora que? —se pregunto qué querían ahora —muy bien lets go vamos a comenzar con el ensayo

Inglaterra de mala gana salió listo para su papel comenzaba a arrepentirse de participar en especial porque la mayoría de los espectadores serian niños, y claro que aveces hacían ciertos comentarios sobre sus cejas

Mientras tanto

—mira no lo hagas por el, hazlo por los niños estoy segura que les gustaría verte en el escenario a China y a mamá también

—*suspiro* está bien pero, era solo algo simple

—Shun sabemos que quieres ayudar pero hay ciertas cosas que no están en sus manos, las naciones muchas veces dependemos de las circunstancias,¿Recuerdas lo que tuviste que hacer para sacar a Holanda de tus tierras?

—no me lo recuerdes

—bien, pues precisamente es lo mismo*suspiro* no se creo que es algo más que un simple asunto diplomático lo que te tiene así

—¿A que te refieres exactamente?

—no lo se, celos quizás

—¡¿Que?! — se puso como tomate al escuchar eso,si bien la representación de Bolivia llamaba su atención,no lo diría abiertamente pues le llevaba unos años de diferencia y quizás solo lo veía como un hermano pequeño.

Flashback

Las pequeñas colonias de España muchas veces se reunían con las colonias de Portugal ya que ambas naciones tenían ciertos negocios que debían atender.

—oh oh creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañales— dijo la pequeña nueva España viendo al pequeño bebé frente a ellos

—yo no lo cambio, soy demasiado hermoso para eso — se quejó Río de plata (Argentina)

—mas bien demasiado tonto —dijo Reino de Brasil — yo ya lo he hecho antes pero mis hermanos más grandes estaban con nosotros es un poco vergonzoso

—yo te ayudo Andy yo si se cuidar bebes — dijo la pequeña Eva ayudando a cambiar al bebé

El entonces pequeño Shun no entendía nada de lo que hablaban pero al parecer estaba feliz con ellas cuidándolo

Fin del flashback

—te veías tan lindo en su rebozo —dijo divertida a la brasileña le gustaba avergonzar a su hermano menor

—¡Hermana, por favor! — dijo como tomate

—bueno ¿Que harás? — pregunto a la espectativa

— de acuerdo PERO solo por los niños

— con eso me conformo

De vuelta al ensayo

Empieza el primer acto con Estados Unidos narrando la historia de la obra, —hubo una vez un hombre muy rico, llamado Jacobo Marley el había muerto y su único amigo y socio tomó el control de todo,este hombre era Scrogge un hombre que no tenía ni una pizca de generosidad, era avaro , egoísta y cruel no había en el algo bueno y para el colmo odiaba la navidad

En ese momento apareció el inglés asesinando al americano con la mirada "i hate you " ( te odio) pensó — ¡Navidad, bah tonterías, no es más que otra simple excusa para vaciar el bolsillo de un hombre cada 25 de Diciembre— dijo entrando al despacho ahi encontró a su leal empleado Bob Cragith el cual era interpretado por Italia o eso se esperaba

—Italia, Italia

—vee lo siento es que me estaba peleando con la corbata

—ok ok pero ahora di tu línea

—¿Veee?

— tu línea,buenos días señor Scrogge

—ah si buenos días señor Scrogge

"Esto es un desastre" pensó el estadounidense cuando vio a los demás llegar —wow finalmente te convencieron thankyou

—lo hago solo por los niños, recuerda nuestro trato

—¿Trato? Oh rigth one moment are you jeasully ( oh claro, un momento ¿Estas celoso?)— pregunto a manera de burla

—¡Cla-claro que no! —dijo como tomate

—yes sure (si claro ) será mejor que te prepares porque el tercer acto es el tuyo present chrismast gost

_Hasta aquí lo dejo las actualizaciones serán cada lunes nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cuento de navidad_

_Capitulo tres _

_El primer acto_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Finalmente había llegado el esperado día del estreno todos estaban algo nerviosos aunque Estados Unidos trataba de no aparentarlo aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia al notar que los niños se acercaban más a Macau que a él

—¿Puedes atravesar las paredes ¿Te comerás a Scrogge?—preguntaban a lo que el joven no hizo más que reírse de sus ocurrencias y responder con paciencia a las preguntas de los pequeños

—ok kids It is enougth (ok niños fue suficiente ) ya dejen que se preparé

—aww aburrido te vemos después Shuny — dijo Sealand yéndose con los demás haciendo rabietas

—bueno terminemos con esto

Inicia el primer acto

—porque tiene cejas tan grandes?—pregunto una niña

—por que así es de feo —dijo la pequeña Wy

El inglés gruño y comenzó el primer acto—hey mi sombrero — susurro a lo que Hongkong se lo lanzo directamente a la cabeza y los niños soltaron la carcajada tiempo después Alfred empezó a narrar

—Ebenizzer Scrogge era un empresario y su único socio, Marley, había muerto. Scrooge era una persona mayor y sin amigos. Él vivía en su mundo nada le agradaba incluyendo la navidad. Tenía una rutina donde hacía lo mismo todos los días: caminar por el mismo lugar sin que nadie se parara a le detuvo nadie en la calle para decirle alegremente: "Querido Scrooge, ¿cómo estáis? ¿Cuándo iréis a verme?" Ningún mendigo le pedía limosna, ningún niño le preguntaba qué hora era, ningún hombre ni mujer le preguntaron en toda su vida por dónde se iba a tal o cual sitio. Aun los perros de los ciegos parecían conocerle, y cuando le veían acercarse arrastraban a sus amos hacia los portales o hacia las callejuelas, y entonces meneaban la cola como diciendo: "Es mejor ser ciego que tener mal ojo".Pero qué le importaba a Scrooge! Era lo que deseaba: seguir su camino a lo largo de los concurridos senderos de la vida, avisando a toda humana simpatía para conservar la distancia.—termino su narración esperando que Italia se acordará de su línea

—vee buenos días señor Scrogge —saludo alegremente el italiano

—¡Cragith ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no tomes carbón de mi despacho!

—¡Veee perdón me rindo —dijo sacando su típica bandera blanca a punto de gritar "Alemania salvame " afortunadamente recordó su línea a tiempo claro que los niños soltaron la carcajada —es decir lo siento señor Scrogge, se había terminado la calefacción y ..

Por fortuna para salvar el primer acto apareció el sobrino de Scrogge que no era otro más que Canadá

—¡Felices Pascuas, tío! ¡Dios os guarde! -gritó una voz alegre.

Era la voz del sobrino de Scrooge, que cayó sobre él con tal precipitación. que fue el primer aviso que tuvo de su aproximación.

-¡Bah! -dijo Scrooge-. ¡Tonterías!

—Este sobrino de Scrooge se hallaba tan arrebatado a causa de la carrera a través de la bruma y de la helada, que estaba todo encendido: tenía la cara como una cereza, sus ojos chispeaban y humeaba su aliento.

-Pero. tío: ¿una tontería la Navidad? -dijo el sobrino de Scrooge-. Seguramente no habéis querido decir eso.

-Sí -contestó Scrooge-~. ¡Felices Pascuas! ¿Qué derecho tienes tú para estar alegre? ¿Qué razón tienes tú para estar alegre? Eres bastante pobre.

-¡Vamos! -replicó el sobrino alegremente-. ¿Y qué derecho tenéis vos para estar triste? ¿Qué razón tenéis para estar cabizbajo? Sois bastante rico.

No disponiendo Scrooge de mejor respuesta en aquel momento, dijo de nuevo: "¡Bah!" Y a continuación: "¡Tonterías!"

-No estéis enfadado, tío -dijo el sobrino.

—¿Cómo no voy a estarlo -replicó el tío- viviendo en un mundo de locos como éste? ¡Felices Pascuas! ¿Buenas Pascuas te dé Dios! ¿Qué es la Pascua de Navidad sino la época en que hay que pagar cuentas no teniendo dinero; en que te ves un año más viejo y ni una hora más rico: la época en que, hecho el balance de los libros, ves que los artículos mencionados en ellos no te han dejado la menor ganancia después de una docena de meses desaparecidos? Si estuviera en mi mano -dijo Scrooge con indignación-, a todos los idiotas que van con el ¡Felices Pascuas! en los labios los cocería en su propia substancia y los enterraría con una vara de acebo atravesándoles el corazón. !Eso es!

-¡Tío! -suplicó el sobrino.

-¡Sobrino! -repuso el tío secamente-. Celebra la Navidad a tu modo y déjame a mí celebrarla al mío.

-¡Celebrar la Navidad! -repitió el sobrino de Scrooge-. Pero vos no la celebráis.

-Déjame que no la celebre -dijo Scrooge- ¡Mucho bien puede hacerte a ti! ¡Mucho bien te ha hecho siempre!

-Hay muchas cosas que podían haberme hecho muy bien y que no he aprovechado, me atrevo a decir -replicó el sobrino-. entre ellas la Navidad. Mas estoy seguro de que siempre, al llegar esta época, he pensado en la Navidad, aparte la veneración debida a su nombre sagrado y a su origen, como en una agradable época de cariño, de perdón y de caridad; el único día, en el largo almanaque del año, en que hombres y mujeres parecen estar de acuerdo para abrir sus corazones libremente y para considerar a sus inferiores como verdaderos compañeros de viaje en el camino de la tumba y no otra raza de criaturas con destino í, pues, tío, aunque tal fiesta nunca ha puesto una moneda de oro o de plata en mi bolsillo, creo que me ha hecho bien y que me hará bien, y digo: ¡Bendita sea!

—el dependiente, en su mazmorra, aplaudió involuntariamente: pero, notando en el acto que había cometido una inconveniencia, quiso remover el fuego y apagó el último débil residuo para siempre.

-Que oiga yo otra de esas manifestaciones -dijo Scrooge- y os haré celebrar la Navidad echándoos a la calle. Eres de verdad un elocuente orador -añadió, volviéndose hacía su sobrino-. Me admira que no estés en el Parlamento.

-No os enfadéis, tío. ¡Vamos, venid a comer con nosotros mañana!

Scrooge dijo que le agradaría verle... Sí, lo dijo. Pero completó la idea, y dijo que antes le agradaría verle... en el infierno.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -gritó el sobrino-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te casaste? -dijo Scrooge.

-Porque me enamoré.

-¡Porque te enamoraste! -gruñó Scrooge, como si aquello fuese la sola cosa del mundo más ridícula que una alegre Navidad-. ¡Buenas tardes!

-Pero, tío, si nunca fuisteis a verme antes, ¿por qué hacer de esto una razón para no ir ahora?

-Buenas tardes -dijo Scrooge.

-No necesito nada vuestro: no os pido nada; ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos?

-Buenas tardes -dijo Scrooge.

-Lamento de todo corazón encontraros tan resuelto. Nunca ha habido el más pequeño disgusto entre nosotros. Pero he insistido en la celebración de la Navidad y llevaré mi buen humor de Navidad hasta lo último. Así, ¡Felices Pascuas. tío!

-Buenas tardes -dijo Scrooge.

-¡Y feliz Año Nuevo!

-Buenas tardes -dijo Scrooge.

Mientras

Eva Mateo y Andy se preparaban para su escena aunque claro con el sobreprotector asiático detrás de ellas el argentino comenzaba a desesperarse —che calma tu hermana y la mía están a salvo con el grosso

"Eso es lo que me preocupa" pensó— de todos modos me gustaría poder ayudar

—no te preocupes hermano estaremos bien ¿Verdad Eva?

—si, descuida Shun aunque me preocupas tu eres de clima cálido y podrías enfermarte con el cambio actual— dijo provocando que el se sonrojara demás

—de-descuida puedo acostumbrarme

—ehm no quiero interrumpir pero ya es hora de su escena

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el próximo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Cuento de navidad_

_Capitulo tres_

_El fantasma de Marley_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_—_bien es nuestro turno deseanos suerte aunque yo no la necesito — dijo el argentino y todos rodaron los ojos

De regreso a la obra

—disculpe, ¿Tenemos el placer de hablar con el señor Marley o el señor Scrogge? — pregunto Eva entrando en su papel

—veee con ninguno el señor Marley está muerto y hablar con el señor Scrogge no será un placer

—No dudamos que su liberalidad estará representada en su socio superviviente -dijo el caballero, presentando sus cartas credenciales.

—Era verdad. pues ambos habían sido tal para cual. Al oír la horrible palabra "liberalidad", Scrooge frunció el ceño, meneó la cabeza y devolvió al visitante las cartas credenciales.

-En esta alegre época del año, señor Scrooge —dijo una de las damas tomando una pluma — más necesario que nunca que hagamos algo en favor de tos pobres y de los desamparados, que en estos días sufren de modo atroz. Muchos miles de ellos carecen de lo indispensable; cientos de miles necesitan alivio, señor.

-¿No hay cárceles? -preguntó Scrooge.

Muchísimas cárceles -dijo el caballero, dejando la pluma.

-¿Y casa de corrección? -interrogó Scrooge. ¿Funcionan todavía?

-Funcionan, sí, todavía -contestó el caballero-. Quisiera poder decir que no funcionan.

-¿El Treadmill y la Ley de Pobreza están, pues. en todo su vigor?- dijo Scrooge.

-Ambos funcionan continuamente, señor.

Oh, tenía miedo. por lo que decíais al principio. de que hubiera ocurrido algo que interrumpiese sus útiles servicios -dijo Scrooge-. Me alegra mucho saberlo.

-Persuadido de que tales instituciones apenas pueden proporcionar cristiana alegría a la mente o bienestar al cuerpo de la multitud -continuó el caballero-, algunos de nosotros nos hemos propuesto reunir fondos para comprar a los pobres algunos alimentos y bebidas y un poco de calefacción. Hemos escogido esta época porque es, sobre todas. aquella en que la Necesidad se siente con más intensidad y la Abundancia se regocija. ¿Con cuánto queréis contribuir?

-¡Con nada! -replicó Scrooge.

-¿Queréis guardar el anónimo?

-Quiero que me dejéis en paz -dijo Scrooge-. Puesto que me preguntáis lo que quiero, señores. ésa es mi respuesta. Yo no celebro la Navidad. y no puedo contribuir a que se diviertan los vagos; ayudo a sostener los establecimientos de que os he hablado... y que cuestan bastante; y quienes estén mal en ellos, que se vayan a otra parte.

-Muchos no pueden, y otros muchos preferirán morir.

-Si prefieren morir -dijo Scrooge-, es lo mejor que pueden hacer y así disminuirá el exceso de población. Además, y ustedes perdonen, no entiendo de eso.

-Pues.. debierais entender -hizo observar la dama

-No es de mi incumbencia -replicó Scrooge-. Un hombre tiene bastante con preocuparse de sus asuntos y no debe mezclarse en los ajenos. Los míos me absorben por completo. ¡Buenas tardes, señores!

—Comprendiendo claramente que sería inútil insistir, se marcharon. Scrooge reanudó su tarea con mayor estimación de sí mismo y más animado de lo que tenía por costumbre.

—supongo que necesitas todo el día de mañana

—veee, pero señor Scrogge es navidad

—navidad bah tonterías que es si no una pobre escusa para vaciar los bolsillos de un hombre cada 25 de Diciembre , de acuerdo pero te quiero pasado mañana temprano

—vee gratze señor Scrogge

Se cierra el telón pero hay otro problema —¡¿Cómo que España está enfermo?! ¡¿Porque a todo el mundo se le ocurrió enfermarse hoy?!

—por el cambio de clima Pen...

—hermana lenguaje

— lo siento Eva

—oiga usted medio res — dijo Betty la representación de Colombia—¿ Porque usted no hace de Marley ? Usted ya conoce todas las líneas

—¿Y quién va a narrar?

— pues que Japón lo haga , valla valla mi hijo que yo le ayudo a cambiarse

—what the... De acuerdo

Más tarde

El pobre japonés no tuvo otra opción más que narrar— Scrooge cenó melancólicamente en su melancólica taberna habitual; y después de leer todos los periódicos, se entretuvo el resto de la noche con los libros comerciales. y se fue a acostar.Téngase también en cuenta que Scrooge no había dedicado un solo pensamiento a Marley desde que aquella tarde hizo mención de los siete años transcurridas desde su muerte. Y ahora, que me explique alguien, si puede, cómo sucedió que Scrooge, al meter la llave en la cerradura, vio en el llamador -sin mediar ninguna mágica influencia-. no un llamador, sino la cara de Marley

Cuando Scrooge se puso a considerar atentamente aquel fenómeno, ya el llamador era otra vez un llamador.

Decir que no se sintió inquieto o que su sangre no experimentó una terrible sensación, desconocida desde la infancia, sería mentir. Pero llevó la mano a la llave que había abandonado. la hizo girar resueltamente, penetró y encendió una bujía.

—bah tonterías — se dijo así mismo

—Sin embargo, cambió de opinión cuando, sin detenerse, el Espectro pasó a través de la pesada puerta y entró en la habitación ante sus ojos. Cuando entró, la moribunda llama dio un salto, como si gritara:

"¡Le conozco!· ¡Es el espectro de Marley!", —y volvió a caer.

—la misma cara, exactamente la misma. Marley, con sus cabellos erizados, su chaleco habitual, sus estrechos calzones y sus botas, y con su casaca ribeteada. La cadena que arrastraba llevábala alrededor de la cintura; era larga y estaba sujeta a él como una cola, y se componía (pues Scrooge la observó muy de cerca) de cajas de caudales, llaves, candados, libros comerciales, documentos y fuertes bolsillos de acero. Su cuerpo era transparente, de modo que Scrooge. observándole y mirando ,a través de su chaleco, pudo ver los dos botones de la parte posterior de la casaca

¡¿Cómo?! -dijo Scrooge, cáustico y frío como siempre-. ¿Qué queréis de mí?— al acercarse al estadounidense susurro —¿Que estás haciendo idiota, se supone que España iba a ser Marley?

—yo tampoco estoy muy feliz el está enfermo y yo tuve que hacerlo —susurro también y regresó a su papel—¡Mucho! -contestó la voz de Marley, pues tal era, sin duda.

-¿Quién sois?

-Preguntadme quién fui.

-¿Quién fuisteis pues? -dijo Scrooge, alzando la voz.

-En vida fui vuestro socio, Jacob Marley.

-¿Podéís... podéis sentaros? -preguntó Scrooge, mirándole perplejo.

-Puedo.

-Sentaos, pues.

Scrooge hizo esa pregunta porque no sabía sí un espectro tan transparente se hallaría en condiciones de tomar una silla, y pensó que, en el caso de que le fuera imposible, habría necesidad .de una explicación embarazosa. Pero el Espectro tomó asiento enfrente del hogar, como si estuviera habituado a ello.

-¿No creéis en mí? -preguntó el Espectro.

-No -contestó Scrooge.

-¿Qué evidencia deseáis de mi existencia real, además de la de vuestros sentidos?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué dudáis de vuestros sentidos? .

—porque lo más insignificante —dijo Scrooge- les hace impresión. El más ligero trastorno del estómago les hace fingir. Tal vez sois un trozo de carne que no he digerido, un poco de mostaza, una miga de queso, un pedazo de patata poco cocida. Hay más de guiso que de tumba en vos, quienquiera que seáis.

—Scrooge no tenía mucha costumbre de hacer chistes, y, según entonces sentíase el corazón, sus bromas tenían que ser chocarreras. Lo cierto es que procuraba mostrar agudeza como medio de distraer su propia atención y ahuyentar su terror, pues la voz del Espectro le trastornaba hasta la médula de los huesos.

Permanecer sentado. con la vista clavada en aquellos ojos vidriosos, en silencio, durante unos instantes, sería estar, según pensaba Scrooge, con el mismo Demonio. Había algo muy espantoso, además, en la atmósfera infernal, propia de él, que rodeaba al Espectro. Scrooge no pudo sentirla por sí mismo, pero no por eso era menos real, pues, aunque el Espectro se hallaba en completa inmovilidad, sus cabellos, los ribetes de su casaca, se agitaban todavía impulsados por el ardiente vapor de un horno.

-¿Veis este mondadientes? -dijo Scrooge, volviendo apresuradamente a la carga, por la razón que acabamos de exponer. y deseando, aunque sólo fuera durante un segundo, apartar de él la pétrea mirada del aparecido.

-Lo veo -replicó el Espectro.

-¡Si no lo miráis! -dijo Scrooge.

-Pero lo veo, sin embargo -replicó el Espectro.

-¡Bien! -repuso Scrooge-. No haría yo más que tragármelo. y durante toda mí vida veríame perseguido por una legión de duendes creados por mi fantasía. ¡Tonterías digo yo; tonterías!

—Entonces el Espíritu lanzó un grito espantoso y sacudió su cadena con un ruido tan terrible, que Scrooge tuvo que apoyarse en la silla para no caer desmayado. Pero mayor fue su espanto cuando el Fantasma, quitándose la venda que le ceñía la frente, como si notara demasiado calor bajo techado. dejó caer su mandíbula inferior sobre el pecho.

Scrooge cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¡Perdón! -exclamó-. Terrible aparición, ¿por qué me atormentáis?

-Hombre apegado al mundo -replicó el Espectro-, ¿creéis en mí, o no?

-Creo -contestó Scrooge-. Tengo que creer. Pero, ¿por qué los espíritus vuelven a la tierra y por qué se dirigen a mí?

-A todos los hombres se les exige -replicó el Espectro- que su espíritu se aparezca entre sus conocidos y que viajen de un lado a otro; y si un espíritu no hace tales excursiones en su vida terrenal, es condenado a hacerlas después de la muerte. Es su destino vagar por el mundo -¿oh, miserable de mí? -y no poder participar de lo que ve, aunque de ello participan los demás y es la felicidad de ellos.

El Espectro lanzó otro grito y sacudió la cadena, retorciéndose las manos espectrales.

-Estáis encadenado -dijo Scrooge temblando-. Decidme por qué.

-Llevo la cadena que forjé en vida -replicó el Espectro-. La hice eslabón a eslabón, metro a metro; la ciño a mi cuerpo por mi libre voluntad y por mi libre voluntad la usaré. ¿Os parece rara?

Scrooge temblaba cada vez más.

-¿O queréis saber -prosiguió el Espectro- el peso y la longitud de la cadena que soportáis? Era tari larga y tan pesada como ésta hace siete Nochebuenas. Desde entonces la habéis aumentado. y es una cadena tremenda.

Scrooge miró al suelo alrededor del Espectro. creyendo encontrarle rodeado por unas cincuenta o sesenta brazas de férreo cable; pero nada pudo ver.

-¿Jacob -le dijo suplicante-. viejo Jacob Marley. habladme más! ¡Habladme para mi consuelo, Jacob!

No tengo ninguno que dar ...-replicó el Espectro-. Eso viene de otras regiones, Scrooge, y por medio de otros ministros. a otra clase de hombres que vos. No puedo deciros todo lo que deseo. Un poquito más de tiempo se me permite solamente. No puedo reposar, no puedo detenerme, no puedo permanecer en .ninguna parte. Mi espíritu nunca fue más allá de nuestro despacho..., ¡ay de mí!... En mí vida terrenal nunca mi espíritu vagó más allá de los estrechos límites de nuestra ventanilla para el cambio; ¡y qué fatigosas jornadas me quedan

Debes haber sido muy calmoso en ese asunto. Jacob -hizo observar Scrooge. en actitud comercial. aunque con humildad y deferencia.

-¡Calmoso! -repitió el Espectro.

-Siete años muerto -murmuró Scrooge-.¿Y viajando todo ese tiempo?

-Todo -dijo el Espectro-, sin reposo. sin paz. ¡Incesante tortura del remordimiento!

-¿Viajáis velozmente? -En las alas del viento.

-Ya habréis recorrido un gran número de regiones en siete años -dijo Scrooge.

Al oír esto. el Espectro lanzó otro grito, haciendo rechinar .la cadena de modo espantoso en el sepulcral silencio de la noche.

-¡Oh, cautivo, atado y doblemente aherrojado! -gritó el Fantasma-. ¡No saber que han de pasar a la eternidad siglos de incesante labor hecha por criaturas inmortales en la tierra, antes de que el bien de que es susceptible esté desarrollado por completo!

-Pero siempre fuisteis un buen hombre de negocios, Jacob -tartamudeó Scrooge, que empezaba a aplicarse esto a sí mismo.

-¡Negocios! -gritó el Espectro. retorciéndose las manos de nuevo-. El género humano era mi negocio. El bienestar general era mi negocio: la caridad, la misericordia, la paciencia y la benevolencia: todo eso era mi negocio. ¡Mis tratos comerciales no eran sino una gota de agua en el océano de mis negocios!

Sostuvo la cadena a lo largo del brazo, como si fuera la causa de toda su infructuosa pesadumbre, y la volvió a arrojar pesadamente al suelo.

-En esta época del año -dijo el Espectro- sufro lo indecible. ¡Por qué atravesé tantas multitudes con los ojos cerrados, sin elevarlos nunca hacia la bendita estrella que guió a los Magos a la morada del pobre? ¿No había pobres a los cuales me guiara su luz?

Scrooge estaba espantado de oír al Espectro hablar tan continuadamente y empezó a temblar más de lo que quisiera.

-Oídme -gritó el Espectro-. Mi tiempo va a acabarse.

-Bueno -dijo Scrooge-. Pero no me mortifiquéis. ¡No hagáis floreos, Jacob, os lo suplico!

-Lo que no me explico es que haya podido aparecer ante vos como una sombra que podéis ver, cuando he permanecido invisible a vuestro lado durante días y días.

No era una idea agradable. Scrooge estremecióse y se enjugó el sudor de la frente.

-Eso no es lo que menos me aflige -continuó el Espectro-. He venido esta noche a advertiros que aun podéis tener esperanza de escapar a mi influencia fatal: una esperanza que yo os proporcionaré.

-Siempre fuisteis un buen amigo mío -dijo Scrooge-. Gracias.

-Se os aparecerán -continuó el Espectro- tres Espíritus.

El rostro de Scrooge se alargó casi tanto como lo había hecho el del Espectro.

-¿Es ésa la esperanza de que hablabais, Jacob? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Esa.

-Yo...; yo preferiría no verlos -dijo Scrooge. -

-—Sin su vista -replicó el Espectr- no podéis evitar la senda que yo sigo. Esperad al primero mañana, cuando la campana anuncie la una.

-¿No podría recibir a todos de una vez, para terminar antes? -insinuó Scrooge.

-Esperad al segundo la noche siguiente a la misma hora. Al tercero, a la otra noche, cuando cese de vibrar la última campanada de las doce. Pensad que no me volveréis a ver y cuidad, por vuestro bien, de recordar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Escuchamos has lo que te digan o tus cadenas serán más pesadas que las mías adiós Ebenizzer adiós

—Marley cuidado con el primer...— Crash — escalón

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5

_Cuento de navidad_

_Capitulo cinco _

_El primer espíritu_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

La carcajada fue general afortunadamente se cerró el telón dando paso al primer espíritu — pero estas divina México seguro los dejaras impactados

—gracias Betty , ay espero que esto no se complique más

Se abre el telón

—Cuando Scrooge despertó, había tanta obscuridad que, al mirar desde la cama. apenas podía distinguir la transparente ventana de las opacas paredes del dormitorio. Hallábase haciendo esfuerzos para atravesar la obscuridad con sus ojos de hurón, cuando el reloj de la iglesia vecina dio cuatro campanadas que significaban otros tantos cuartos. Entonces escuchó para saber la hora.

Con gran admiración suya, la pesada campana pasó de seis campanadas a siete. y de siete a ocho y así sucesivamente. hasta doce; y se detuvo. ¡Las doce! Eran más de las dos cuando se acostó. El reloj andaba mal. Algún pedazo de hielo debía haberse introducido en la máquina. ¡Las doce!

—ja las doce y nada — dijo Scrogge cuando se quedó dormido se escuchó una voz femenina

— Ebenizzer, Ebenizzer ah bueno yo lo intente por las buenas —dicho esto lo golpeó con una almohada y claro la carcajada fue general

—sois, señora el Espíritu cuya venida me han predicho? -preguntó Scrooge.

-Lo soy.

La voz era suave y dulce, pero extraordinariamente baja, como si en vez de estar tan cerca de él, se hallase a gran distancia.

-¿Quién sois, pues?

-Soy el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada.

-¿Pasada hace mucho? -inquirió Scrooge, al observar su estatura de enano.

-No. La que acabáis de pasar.

Quizás Scrooge no habría podido decir por qué, si alguien hubiera podido preguntarle, pero sintió un deseo especial de ver al Espíritu con el gorro, y le suplicó que se cubriese.

-¡Cómo! -exclamó el Espectro-. ¿Tan pronto queréis apagar. con manos humanas, la luz que doy?. ¿No es bastante que seáis uno de aquellos cuyas pasiones hacen este gorro y que me obligan, a través de años y años, sin interrupción, a llevarlo sobre mi frente?

Scrooge negó respetuosamente toda intención de ofender y dijo que no tenía conocimiento de haber, a sabiendas, contribuido a confeccionar el sombrero del Espíritu en ninguna época de su vida. Después se atrevió a preguntar qué asunto le traía.

-Vuestro bienestar -dijo el Espectro.

Scrooge mostróse muy agradecido, pero no pudo menos de pensar que una noche de continuado reposo habría sido más conducente a aquel fin. El Espíritu debió de oír su pensamiento, porque inmediatamente dijo:

-Reclamáis, pues. ¡Preparaos!

Y al hablar extendió su potente mano y le cogió nuevamente por el brazo. .

-Levantaos y venid conmigo.

Habría sido inútil para Scrooge. hacerle ver que el tiempo y la hora no eran a propósito para pasear a pie; que el lecho estaba caliente y el termómetro marcaba muchos grados bajo cero; que estaba muy ligeramente vestido con las zapatillas, la bata y el gorro de dormir, y que padecía un resfriado. El puño, aunque suave como una mano femenina, no se podía resistir. Se levantó, pero advirtiendo que el Espíritu se dirigía hacia la ventana, le asió de la vestidura suplicándole:

-Soy mortal y puedo caerme.

-Os tocaré con mi mano aquí -dijo el Espíritu, poniéndosela sobre el corazón- y podréis sosteneros.

Al pronunciar tales palabras, pasaron a través del: muro y se encontraron en un amplio camino, con campos a un lado y a otro. La ciudad habíase desvanecido por completo. La obscuridad y la bruma se habían desvanecido con ella, pues hacía un claro y frío día de invierno y el suelo se hallaba cubierto de nieve.

—listo Sealand a escena— dijo el estadounidense

-¡Dios mío! -dijo Scrooge, cruzando las manos y mirando a su alrededor-. En este sitio me crié. Aquí transcurrió mi infancia.

El Espíritu le miró con benevolencia. Su dulce tacto, aunque había sido leve e instantáneo, se hacía sentir todavía en la sensibilidad. Notaba que mil aromas que flotaban en el aire guardaban relación con mil pensamientos, y esperanzas, y alegrías, y cuidados, por espacio de mucho, mucho tiempo olvidados.

-Os tiemblan los labios -dijo el Espectro-. ¿Y qué es eso que tenéis en la mejilla?

Scrooge balbuceó, con inusitado desfallecimiento en la voz, que era un grano, y dijo al Espectro que lo condujese donde quisiera.

-¿Recordáis el camino? -preguntó el Espíritu.

-¿Recordarlo? -gritó Scrooge, con vehemencia-. Lo recorrería con los ojos cerrados.

-Es extraño que no lo hayáis olvidado durante tantos años -hizo observar el Espectro-. Sigamos adelante.

Siguieron a lo largo del camino. Scrooge reconocía las entradas de las casas, los postes, los árboles, hasta el pueblecito, que aparecía a lo lejos, con su puente, su iglesia y su ondulante río. Veíanse algunos afelpados caballitos que trotaban montados por muchachos, quienes llamaban a otros chiquillos que iban en tílburis y en carros del país, guiados por agricultores. Todos aquellos muchachos iban muy alegres y se aclamaban mutuamente, hasta que los campos estuvieron tan llenos de armonioso júbilo, que el aire reía al oírlo.

-No son más que sombras de las cosas pasadas-dijo el Espectro-. No se dan cuenta de nosotros. Los alegres viajeros se acercaban, y conforme fueron llegando, Scrooge los conocía y nombraba a cada uno. ¿Por qué se alegró extraordinariamente al verlos? ¿Por qué sus fríos ojos resplandecieron y su corazón brincó al verlos pasar? ¿Por qué se sintió lleno de alegría cuando los oyó desearse mutuamente felices Pascuas al separarse en los atajos y en los cruces, para marchar a sus respectivas casas? ¿Qué era la Navidad para Scrooge? !Nada de Navidad! ¿Qué bien le había hecho a él?

-La escuela no está completamente desierta -dijo el Espectro-. Queda en ella todavía un niño solitario, abandonado por sus amigos.

Scrooge dijo que le conocía. Y sollozó.

—es tu turno Liechtestein

—estoy muy nerviosa

—lo harás bien contamos contigo

El Espectro sonrió pensativamente y ,agitó una mano, al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Veamos otra Navidad.

A estas palabras, la figura infantil de Scrooge creció y la habitación se hizo algo más obscura y más sucia. Se contrajeron los entrepaños, se agrietaron las ventanas, desprendiéronse del techo fragmentos de yeso y en su lugar aparecieron las vigas desnudas; pero Scrooge no supo acerca de cómo ocurrió todo esto más de lo que vosotros sabéis. Solamente supo que todo había ocurrido así, sin violencia, que él se hallaba allí, otra vez solitario, pues todos los demás muchachos habíanse marchado a sus casas para celebrar aquellos alegres días de fiesta.

Ahora no estaba leyendo. sino paseando arriba y abajo desesperadamente. Scrooge miró al Espectro y, moviendo tristemente la cabeza, lanzó una ojeada ansiosa hacia la puerta.

Esta se abrió, y una niña pequeña. mucho más joven que el muchacho, precipitóse dentro y, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándole repetidas veces, se dirigió a él llamándole "hermano querido".

-He venido para llevarte a casa, hermano querido -dijo la niña, palmoteando e inclinándose a fuerza de reír-, ¡Para llevarte a casa, a casa, a casa!

-¿A casa, pequeña? -replicó el muchacho. -¡Sí! -dijo la niña, rebosando alegría-. A casa, para que estés con nosotros siempre, siempre. Papá es mucho más cariñoso que nunca y nuestra casa se parece al cielo. Me habló tan dulcemente una noche cuando iba a acostarme, que no tuve miedo de pedirle una vez más que te permitiera volver a casa: me dijo que sí y me envió en un coche a buscarte. Tú serás un hombre -dijo la niña, abriendo mucho los ojos- y nunca volverás aquí; por lo pronto, vamos a estar juntos todos los días de Navidad y a pasar las horas más alegres del mundo.

-Eres ya una mujer, pequeña Fanny -exclamó el muchacho.

Palmoteó ella y se echó a reír, tratando de acariciarle la cabeza: pero como era muy pequeña y no alcanzaba, echóse a reír de nuevo y le abrazó; poníéndose en las puntas de los pies. Luego empezó a tirar de él, con afán ínfantil, hacía la puerta; y él, nada disgustado por ello, la acompañaba.

Siempre fue una criatura delicada, a quien el simple aliento puede marchitar -dijo el Espectro-; pero tenía un gran corazón.

-Sí que lo tenía -gritó Scrooge-. Tenéis razón. No se puede negar, Espíritu. ¡Dios me libre! -Murió siendo mujer -dijo el Espectro- y creo que tuvo hijos.

-Un niño -replicó Scrooge.

-Cierto -dijo el Espectro-. i Vuestro sobrino! Scrooge parecía intranquilo, y contestó brevemente:

-Sí. Aunque en aquel momento acababan de dejar la escuela tras sí. hallábanse entonces en las concurridas calles de una ciudad, donde fantásticos transeúntes iban y venían, donde fantásticos carros y coches pasaban por el camino y donde había todo el movimiento y todo el tumulto de una ciudad verdadera. Se comprendía perfectamente, por el aspecto de las tiendas, que otra vez era la época de Navidad:. pero era de noche y las calles estaban alumbradas.

Mientras

—chicos tenemos un problema— dijo Corea alarmado

—please no me digas que Macau se echó para atrás

—no no es eso "aunque ganas no le faltan de dejarnos morir solos" pensó Prusia está enferma

—What!? Genial solo esto faltaba ¿Y ahora quién hará la escena de amor ?

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	6. Chapter 6

_Cuento de Navidad_

_Capitulo seis _

_Se fue el amor _

_Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_—¡_¿Que vamos a hacer?!

—espera tengo una idea, Francia

—ah no eso sí que no y mucho menos con Inglaterra

—por favor Genevive te necesitamos además podrás opacar a Inglaterra

—bueno si lo pones así

Se abre el telón nuevamente y comienza la obra de nuevo lo que el inglés no se esperaba era que la francesa estuviera ahí

El Espectro se detuvo a la puerta de Cierto almacén y preguntó a Scrooge si lo conocía. -¡Conocerlo! -contestó el aludido-. Aquí fui aprendiz.

Entraron. A la vista de un anciano con una peluca de las usadas en el país de Gales. sentado tras un pupitre tan alto que si el caballero hubiera tenido dos pulgadas más de estatura habría tropezado con la cabeza en el techo. Scrooge gritó excitadísimo:

-¡Si es el anciano Fezziwig! ¡Bendito sea Dios! ¡Es Fezziwig, vuelto a la vida!

El anciano Fezziwig (China) dejó la pluma y miró el reloj, que marcaba las siete. Se frotó las manos, se ajustó el amplio chaleco, echóse a reír francamente, recorriéndole la risa todo el cuerpo, y gritó con una voz agradable, suave, y jovial:

-¡Ebenezer! ¡Dick!

La imagen de Scrooge, que ya era un hombre joven; entró alegremente acompañada por la de otro aprendiz.

-¡Dick Wilkins, no hay duda! -dijo Scrooge al Espectro-. Sí, es él. Me tenía verdadero afecto. ¡Pobre Díck! ¡Cuánto le quería yo!

-¡Vamos, muchachos! -dijo Fezziwig-. No se trabaja más esta noche. Es Nochebuena, Dick. Es Nochebuena. Ebenezer. Cerremos la tienda -gritó el anciano, dando una palmada.

Así comenzó una animada fiesta de Nochebuena en todo el lugar una mujer se acercó a él —¿No bailas Ebenizzer?

—no soy muy buen bailarín señora Fezzigwid — después vio una joven de espaldas— pero en este caso haré una excepción — se acercó y grande fue su sorpresa—¡¿France?!

—Bell querrás decir

— ¿Qué estás haciendo se supone que Julchen haría la escena de amor?

—¡¿Ah prefieres hacer la escena de amor con ella que conmigo?!—le dio un fuerte pisotón y siguieron bailando aunque de manera brusca finalmente sigueron con la escena al oír las carcajadas del público— Ebenizzer estoy debajo del muérdago

—y también sobre mi pie

Esta se hecho a reír y le dio un beso y la escena cambio a un lugar de nieve

—muy graciosa Genevive digo Bell

—jajajaja

—Bell ¿Te casarias conmigo?

—oh Arthur, digo Ebenizzer indudablemente si — se dieron un beso y se oyó un aww del público sin embargo la escena cambio de nuevo

No estaba solo, sino sentado junto a una hermosa joven vestida de luto, cuyos ojos hallábanse llenos de lágrimas, que lanzaban destellos a la luz que lanzaba el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada.

-Poco importa -decía ella dulcemente-. Para vos, muy poco. Me ha desplazado otro ídolo; pero si al venir puede alegraros y consolaros, como yo había procurado hacerlo, no tengo motivo de disgusto.

-¿Qué ídolo os ha desplazado? -preguntó él.

-Un ídolo de oro.

-He ahí la justicia del mundo -dijo Scrooge-. No hay en él nada tan abrumador como la pobreza, y nada se juzga en él con tanta severidad como la persecución de la riqueza.

-Tenéis demasiado temor a la opinión del mundo -contestó ella con dulzura-. Todas vuestras demás esperanzas se han confundido con la esperanza de poneros a cubierto de su sórdido reproche. Yo he visto desaparecer vuestras más nobles aspiraciones una por una, hasta que la pasión principal, .la Ganancia, os ha absorbido por completo. ¿No es cierto?

-¿Y qué? -replicó él-. Supongamos que me hubiese hecho tan prudente como todo eso; ¿y qué? Para vos yo he cambiado.

Ella meneó la cabeza. -¿He cambiado?

-Nuestro compromiso es antiguo. Lo contrajimos cuando ambos éramos pobres y nos sentíamos contentos de serlo, hasta que consiguiéramos aumentar nuestros bienes terrenales por medio de nuestro paciente trabajo. Habéis cambiado. Cuando. tal cosa ocurrió, erais otro hombre.

-Yo era un muchacho -dijo él con impaciencia.

-Vuestra propia conciencia os dice que no erais lo que sois -replicó ella-. Yo sí. Lo que prometía la felicidad cuando éramos uno en el corazón, es todo tristeza ahora que somos dos. No diré cuántas veces y cuán ardientemente he pensado en ello. Es suficiente que haya pensado en ello y que pueda devolveros la libertad.

-¿He buscado yo alguna vez esa libertad?

-Con palabras, no. Nunca.

-¿Pues con qué?

-Con vuestra naturaleza cambiada; con vuestro espíritu transformado; con la diferente atmósfera en que vivís; con vuestras nuevas esperanzas. Con todo lo que hizo mi amor de algún valor a vuestros ojos. Si nada de eso hubiera existido entre nosotros -dijo la muchacha, mirándole suavemente, pero con firmeza-. decidme: ¿seríaís capaz ahora de solicitarme y de conquistarme? iAh, no!

A pesar suyo, él pareció ceder a la justicia de tal suposición. Pero, haciendo un esfuerzo, dijo:

-No es ése vuestro pensamiento.

-Me causaría júbilo pensar de otro modo si pudiera -contestó ella-. ¿Dios lo sabe! Para convencerme de una verdad como ésa, yo sé cuán fuerte e irresistible tiene que ser. Pero sí fuerais libre hoy, mañana, al otro día, ¿puedo creer que elegiríais una muchacha pobre... vos, que en íntima confianza con ella sólo consideraríais la ganancia, o que, eligiéndola, si por un momento erais lo bastante falso para con vuestros principios al hacerlo así, no sé demasiado que vuestro pesar y vuestro arrepentimiento serían la indudable consecuencia? Lo sé. y os dejo en libertad. Con todo el corazón, pues en otro tiempo os amé, aunque el amor que os tenía haya desaparecido.

Intentó él hablar: pero ella, volviéndole la cara, continuó:

-Tal vez, la experiencia de lo pasado me hace suponerlo, esto os produzca aflicción. Dentro de poco, muy poco tiempo, ahuyentaréis todo recuerdo de ello, alegremente, como se ahuyenta el recuerdo de un sueño desagradable, del cual surge felizmente la alegría de lo que se encuentra al despertar. ¡Ojalá seáis feliz en la vida que habéis elegido!

Y se marchó.

-¿Espíritu -dijo Scrooge-, no me mostréis más cosas! Llevadme a casa. ¿Por qué gozáis torturándome?

—amaste a tu oro más que a esa delicada florecilla y la perdiste para siempre

—Espiritu ya no me muestres más estos recuerdos

—esta bien pero recuerda Scrogge que estos recuerdos los has forjado tu mismo

Se cierra el telón

Detrás del telón el espíritu de la navidad presente está preparándose solo que tiene un problema —no puedo ver nada sin mis lentes ¿Podría usarlo?

—de acuerdo de acuerdo ¿Yo que iba a saber pensé que no los necesitaba ? No sabía que era un topo

—lo harás bien Shun contamos contigo.

—gracias Eva *suspiro* espero hacerlo bien

— Che Macau rompete una pierna

—¿Que?

— como se nota que sos nuevo en esto es una expresión teatral buena suerte

Finalmente se abrió el telón nuevamente y apareció el espíritu sin querer se escucharon varios murmullos por parte del público femenino

—¿Que demonios le ven? —pregunto Alfred

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	7. Chapter 7

_Cuento de navidad_

_Capitulo siete _

_El espíritu de la navidad presente_

_Hola ¿Cómo __están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y las ideas espe__ro_ les guste

Se abre el telón nuevamente y cambia el escenario nuevamente en la habitación de Scrogge —¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? — se lamentaba pero justo en ese momento un extraño olor a comida se hizo presente,por alguna razón mucha comida apareció de pronto y junto a esa comida ,un joven aparece

Entre el público se escuchaba está conversación —¿No es ese Shun Wang el voluntario del orfanato?—dijo una chica

—Ahí esta Shuny, un chico que solo le faltan alas para ser un ángel...

—su cabello es muy sedoso y sus lentes le hacen ver muy COOL...

—es como Sakamoto pero existe! !aaahhh

—¿Por qué no sólo dicen que Él les encanta!?

Justo en ese momento notaron algo extraño en Eva los latinos sabían muy bien de qué se trataba

—¡¿Que hiciste gringo?! —pregunto Brasil asustada

—no hice nada solo escucho los comentarios de las chicas...

—no la había visto celosa y molesta desde que la separaron de Martín (Perú) y se peleó con Chile...

—pues es hagan algo... Porque la obra se llama "cuento de Navidad", no es "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón!"—dijo Colombia—sigan sigan .

—¡Entrad!- exclamó el Espectro-. ¡Entrad y conocedme mejor, hombre!

Scrooge penetró tímidamente e inclinó la cabeza ante el Espíritu. Ya no era el terco Scrooge que había sido, y aunque los ojos del Espíritu eran claros y benévolos, no le agradaba encontrarse con ellos.

-Soy el Espectro de la Navidad Presente -dijo el Espíritu-. ¡Miradme!

Scrooge le miró con todo respeto. Estaba vestido con una sencilla y larga túnica o manto verde, con vueltas de piel blanca.

—hay cosas mucho más valiosas que el dinero—dijo el espíritu tomando una rosa y dandosela a cierta chica boliviana cosa que la tranquilizo aunque provocó que las chicas la asesinaran con la mirada e Inglaterra rodará los ojos por el segun el patético intento de coqueteo

—ya vez ese chavo solo tiene ojos y corazón para ti —dijo la mexicana haciendo que se sonrojara

—¡Por favor, No me comas!

—¡Ja! ¿Y porque habría de comerme a un miserable avaro como tú?¿Nunca hasta ahora habéis visto nada que se me parezca? -exclamó el Espíritu.

-Nunca- contestó Scrooge.

-¿Nunca habéis paseado en compañía de los más jóvenes miembros de mi familia, quiero decir (pues yo soy muy joven) de mis hermanos mayores nacidos en estos últimos años? -prosiguió el Fantasma.

-Me parece que no -dijo Scrooge-. Temo que no. ¿Habéis tenido muchos hermanos, Espíritu?

-Más de mil ochocientos -dijo el Espectro. -Una tremenda familia a quien atender -murmuró Scrooge.

El Espectro de la Navidad Presente se levantó.

-Espíritu -dijo Scrooge con sumisión-, llevadme a donde queráis. La última noche tuve que salir de casa a la fuerza y aprendí una lección que ahora hace su efecto. Esta noche, si tenéis que enseñarme alguna cosa, permitidme que saque provecho de ella.

-¡Tocad mi vestido!

Scrooge lo tocó apretándolo con firmeza.

La escenografía cambio en ese momento a la casa del sobrino de Scrogge -¡Ja, ja! -rió el sobrino de Scrooge-. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Si por una inverosímil probabilidad sucediera que conocieseis un hombre de risa más sana que et sobrino de Scrooge, me agradaría mucho conocerle. Presentadme a él y cultivaré su amistad.

Es cosa admirable, demostradora del exacto mecanismo de las cosas, que así como hay contagio en la enfermedad y en la tristeza, no hay nada en el mundo tan irresistiblemente contagioso como la risa y el buen humor. Cuando el sobrino de Scrooge se echó a reír de esta manera, sujetándose las caderas, dando vueltas a la cabeza y haciendo muecas, con las más extravagantes contorsiones, la sobrina de Scrooge, sobrina política, se echó a reír tan cordialmente como él. Y los amigos que se hallaban con ellos también rieron ruidosamente.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Dijo que la Navidad era una tontería, como tengo que morirme! -gritó el sobrino de Scrooge-. ¡Y lo creía!

-¡Qué vergüenza para él! -dijo la sobrina de Scrooge, indignada.

-Es un individuo cómico -dijo el sobrino de Scrooge-; eso es verdad, y no tan agradable como debiera ser. Sin embargo, sus deectos llevan el castigo de ellos mismos, y yo no tengo nada que decir contra él.

-Sé que es muy rico, Fred -insinuó la sobrina de Scrooge-. A1 menos siempre me has dicho que lo era.

-¿Y qué, amada mía? -dijo el sobrino-. Su riqueza es inútil para él. No hace nada bueno con ella. No se procura comodidades con ella. No ha tenido la satisfacción de pensar -¡ja, ja, ja!- que va a beneficiarnos con ella.

-Me falta la paciencia con él -indicó la sobrina de Scrooge. Las hermanas de la sobrina de Scrooge y todas las demás señoras expresaron la misma opinión.

-¡Oh! -dijo. el sobrino de Scrooge-. Yo lo siento por él. No puedo irritarme contra él aunque quiera. ¿Quién sufre con sus genialidades? Siempre él. Se le ha metido en la cabeza no complacernos y no quiere venir a comer con nosotros. ¿Cuál es la consecuencia? Es verdad que perder una mala comida no es perder mucho.

-Pues yo creo que ha perdido una buena comida -interrumpió la sobrina de Scrooge. Todos los demás dijeron lo mismo, y se les debía considerar como jueces competentes, porque en aquel momento acababan de comerla; los postres estaban ya sobre la mesa, y todos habíanse reunido alrededor de la lumbre.

—¿Esa es la esposa de Fred? Es encantadora

—no me digas que no la conocías

—no

Habría allí veinte personas, jóvenes y viejos; pero todos jugaban, y lo mismo hizo Scrooge, quien. olvídando enteramente (tanto se interesaba por aquella escena) que su voz no sonaba en los oídos de nadie, decía en alta voz las palabras que había que adivinar, y muy a menudo acertaba, pues la aguja más afilada, la mejor Whitechapel, con la garantía de no cortar el hilo, no era más aguda que Scrooge, aunque le conviniera aparecer obtuso ante el mundo.

Al Espectro le agradaba verle de tan buen humor, y le miró con tal benevolencia, que Scrooge le suplicó, como lo hubiera hecho un niño, que se quedase allí, hasta que se fuesen los convidados. Pero el Espíritu le dijo que no era posible.

-He aquí un nuevo juego -dijo Scrooge-. ¡Media hora, Espíritu, sólo media hora!

Era un juego llamado sí y no, en el cual el sobrino de Scrooge debía pensar una cosa y los demás adivinar lo que pensaba, contestando a sus preguntas solamente sí o no, según el caso. El vivo juego de preguntas a que estaba expuesto le hizo decir que pensaba en un animal, en un animal viviente, más bien un animal desagradable, un animal salvaje, un animal que unas veces rugía y gruñía y otras veces hablaba, que vivía en Londres y se paseaba por las calles, que no se enseñaba por dinero, que nadie le conducía, que no vivía en una casa de fieras, que nunca se llevaba al matadero, y que no era un caballo, ni un asno, ni una vaca, ni un toro, ni un tigre, ni un perro. ni un cerdo, ni un gato, ni un oso. A cada nueva pregunta que se le dirigía, el sobrino soltaba una nueva carcajada, y llegó a tal extremo su júbilo, que se vio obligado a dejar el sofá y echarse en el suelo. Al fin, la hermana regordeta, presa también de una risa loca, exclamó:

-¡He dado con ello! ¿Ya sé lo que es, Fred! ¡Ya sé lo que es!

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Fred.

-¿Es vuestro tío Scro-o-o-ge!

Eso era, efectivamente. La admiración fue el sentimiento general, aunque algunos hicieron notar que la respuesta a la pregunta "¿Es un oso?" debió ser "Sí", tanto más cuanto que una respuesta negativa bastó para apartar sus pensamientos de Scrooge, suponiendo que se hubiera dirigido a él desde luego.

-Ha contribuido en gran manera a divertirnos- dijo Fred- y seríamos ingratos si no bebiéramos a su salud. Y puesto que todos tenemos en la mano un vaso de ponche con vino. yo digo: ¡Por el tío Scrooge!

-¡Bien! ¿Por el tío Scrooge! -exclamaron todos.

-¡Felices Pascuas y feliz Año Nuevo al viejo, sea lo que fuere! -dijo el sobrino de Scrooge-. No aceptaría él tal felicitación saliendo de mis labios, pero que la reciba, sin embargo. ¡Por el tío Scrooge!

—veamos otra navidad

La escenografía cambio nuevamente —¿Qué lugar es este?

—es la casa de tu leal y mal pagado empleado Bob Cragith—dijo el espíritu viendo una humilde casa

—¿Y cómo se ha portado Tíny Tim? -preguntó la señora Cratchít,(Monika) después de burlarse de la credulidad de Bob y cuando éste hubo estrechado a su hija contra su corazón.

-Muy bien -dijo Bob-, muy bien. Se ha hecho algo pensativo y se le ocurren las más extrañas cosas que ha oído. Al venir a casa me decía que quería que la gente le viese en la iglesia, porque él era un inválido, y sería muy agradable para todos recordar el día de Navidad al que había hecho andar a los cojos y había dado vista a los ciegos.

La voz de Bob era temblorosa al decir eso y tembló más cuando dijo que Tiny Tim crecía en fuerza y vigor.

—me alegra escucharlo —dijo la alemana, grande habia sido la sorpresa de Scrogge al ver el pequeño pavo frente a ellos

—¿Eso es todo lo que comeran?

—es para lo único que les alcanza —dijo el espíritu

Mientras tanto tras bambalinas

—me preocupa un poco, el es de clima cálido y temo que este comenzando a resfriarse está poniéndose pálido

—solo espero que no haga el ridículo—dijo Alfred

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	8. Chapter 8

_Cuento de navidad_

_Capitulo 8_

_Las verdades salen a la luz_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste._

No obstante, tales vasijas servían para beber el caliente ponche, tan bien como habrían servido copas de oro, y Bob lo sirvió con los ojos resplandecientes, mientras las castañas sobre la lumbre crujían y estallaban ruidosamente. Entonces Bob brindó:

-¡Felices Pascuas para todos nosotros, hijos míos, y que Díos nos bendiga!

Lo cual repitió toda la familia..

-¡Que Dios nos bendiga! -dijo Tiny Tim, el último de todos

.-¡El señor Scrooge! -dijo Bob-. ¡Brindemos por el señor Scrooge, que nos ha procurado esta fiesta!

Enverdad que nos ha procurado esta fiesta- exclamó la señora Cratchit, sofocada-. Quisiera tenerle delante para que la celebrase, y estoy segura de que se le iba a abrir el apetito.

-¡Querida -dijo Bob-, los niños! Es el día de Navidad.

-Es preciso, en efecto, que sea el día de Navidad -dijo ella-, para beber a la salud de un hombre tan odioso, tan avaro, tan duro, tan insensible, como el señor Scrooge.. Ya le conoces, Roberto. Nadie le conoce mejor que tú, pobrecillo.

El espíritu hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no soltar la carcajada en ése momento

-Querida -fue la dulce respuesta de Bob-. Es el día de Navidad.

-Beberé a su salud por ti y por ser el día que es -dijo la señora Cratchit-, no por él. ¡Qué viva muchos años! ¡Que tenga Felices Pascuas y Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡El vivirá muy alegre y muy feliz, sin duda alguna!

Los niños brindaron también. Fue de todo lo que hicieron lo único que no tuvo cordialidad. Tiny Tím brindó el último de todos, pero sin poner la menor atención.

—Espíritu,ese niño esta muy débil

Justo en ese momento la fiebre comenzaba a hacer de las suyas —v-veo una silla vacía y una muleta sin dueño ,si las cosas no cambian en esta casa el pequeño Tim morirá

—¡No espíritu , dime qué vivirá!

—¡¿Y QUE IMPORTA SI MUERE?! ASI DISMINUIRA LA POBLACIÓN DE INDIGENTES , LAS GRANDES POTENCIAS PREGONAN JUSTICIA PERO SON CRUELES CON QUIENES NECESITAN AYUDA

—eso no dice— susurro el inglés y tuvo que improvisar porque de no hacerlo les gritaría sus verdades a todos—¡no! -dijo Scrooge-. ¡Oh, no, Espíritu amable! Decid que se evitará esa muerte.

-Si tales sombras permanecen inalteradas por el futuro, ningún otro de mi raza -replicó el Espectro le encontrará aquí. ¿Y qué? Si él muere, hará bien, porque así disminuirá el exceso de población.

Scrooge bajó la cabeza al oír sus propias palabras, repetidas por el Espíritu, y se sintió abrumado por el arrepentimiento y el pesar.

-Hombre -dijo el Espectro-, si sois hombre de corazón y no de piedra, prescindid de esa malvada hipocresía hasta que hayáis descubierto cuál es el exceso y dónde está. ¿Vais a decir cuáles hombres deben vivir y cuáles hombres deben morir? Quizás a los ojos de Dios vos sois más indigno y menos merecedor de vivir que millones de niños como el de ese pobre hombre. ¡Oh, Dios? ¡Oír al insecto sobre la hoja decidir acerca de la vida de sus hermanos hambrientos!

Mientras tanto tras bambalinas

—¡Esta cambiando toda mi obra saquenlo de ahí!

—¡¿Que le pasa medio res? ¿Le molesta que alguien le grité sus verdades?!

—¡Silencio Emperatriz!

—SOY BEATRIZ

—¡Chicos por favor , se desvanece se los dije esta muy mal!

En el escenario

—espiritu te desvaneces

—mi tiempo de vida es muy corto .. .— se desvaneció de pronto para asombro de todos

—¡No espíritu, no te vayas cambiaré lo juro!—se cierrrael telón

—¡¿Que pasa contigo Macau?! Se supone que tenías que hacerlo tal cual el libreto

—¿Acaso te molesta que te grité tus verdades a la cara?— dijo con dificultad —la ONU es ciega pues ustedes hacen y deshacen sin que las naciones pequeñas podamos interferir

El americano lo miro con desafío —¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué más sabes?

—se que Genevive sigue enamorada del cajón y lo deprimida que estuvo cuando el dejo la unión Europea—finalmente no pudo decir más pues termino por desvanecerse

—genial , al menos termino intentaré calmar a su club de fans por mientras encarguense de el

Más tarde

—gallinas ladrones se necesitan mutuamente ya que solos no ganarían nada —ya estaba un poco recuperado sin embargo seguía rezongando

—oye Bro relájate el único que puede insultar a Inglaterra soy yo — en ese momento llegó la boliviana aún con la rosa en manos estaba preocupada pues se habia desvanecido en sus brazos

—Xiao ¿Podrías dejarnos unos minutos a solas?

—pero...

—¡Fuera!

—esta bien ya me voy amargado , te lo encargo

—descuida — una vez que Hong Kong se fue ella se acercó —¿Estas bien?

—descuida , gracias por traerme

—eso fue...—sin querer derramo un par de lágrimas

—no fue nada el y yo ya teníamos algunos problemas es un... HDP

—¡Shun!

—es la verdad, lo es por lastimar a la persona que amo desde que tengo uso de razón — se sonrojo demasiado y ella ni se diga ,sin embargo se armó de valor y finalmente le robó un tímido beso que fue correspondido

De vuelta al escenario

Luego de calmar al semejante publico se abrió el telón nuevamente y se vio a Scrogge y a una sombra en una túnica

—¿E-es usted el espíritu de la navidad futura?—la sombra asintió—¿No me vas a hablar?— la sombra negó —Espiritu ,te temo más que a otro fantasma que haya visto —¿Que vas a mostrarme?

El espíritu lo llevo a una casa de empeño

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado el próximo prometo que será más largo nos leemos pronto_


	9. Chapter 9

_Cuento de navidad_

_Capitulo nueve_

_El espíritu de la navidad futura_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Guiadme! -dijo ,Scrooge-. ¡Guiadme! La noche avanza rápidamente, y sé que es un precioso tiempo para mí. ¡Guiadme, Espíritu!

El Fantasma se alejó igual que había llegado. Scrooge le siguió en la sombra de su vestidura, que según pensó, levantábale y llevábale con ella.

Apenas pareció que entraron en la ciudad, pues más bien se creería que ésta surgió alrededor de ellos, circundándolos con su propio movimiento. Sin embargo, hallábanse en el corazón de la ciudad, en la Bolsa, entre los negociantes, que marchaban apresuradamente de aquí para allá, haciendo sonar las monedas en el bolsillo, conversando en grupos, mirando sus relojes, jugando pensativamente con sus áureos dijes, etc, como Scrooge les había visto con frecuencia.

El Espíritu se detuvo frente a un pequeño grupo de negociantes. Observando Scrooge que su mano indicaba aquella dirección, se adelantó para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-No -decía un hombre grueso y alto, de barbilla monstruosa-; no sé más acerca de ello; sólo sé que ha muerto.

—vaya pensaba que nunca iba a morirse —dijo otro —¿ Y que habrá pasado con su dinero?

—no me lo dejo a mi es todo lo que se

El Fantasma deslizóse en una calle. Su dedo señalaba a dos individuos que se encontraron. Scrooge escuchó de nuevo, pensando que allí se hallaría la explicación.

También a aquellos hombres los conocía perfectamente. Eran dos negociantes riquísimos y muy importantes. Siempre se había ufanado de ser muy estimado por ellos, desde el punto de vista de los negocios, se entiende, estrictamente desde el punto de vista de los negocios.

Mientras tanto tras bambalinas

—no me digas también están enfermos

—pues, si aunque sus papeles son muy pequeños ya se Nat tu y yo podemos hacerlos ¿Que dices Al? ¿Al? — el coreano noto en los botes de basura envolturas de caramelos y otros dulces —ah eso veras , necesitábamos que Mac subiera algunos kilos y ...

—¡Pero si sigue igual de musculoso tuvimos que ponerle varías modificaciones a su vestuario para que fuera creíble, ni siquiera me guardaron un poco de pastel!

—¡Oye culpa a su genética portuguesa, además ya sabes cómo son los latinos y los lusos con el!

—cierto sin mencionar a los demás asiáticos bueno vamos a escena

De vuelta a él escenario.

Que la jornalera pase primeramente? -exclamó la que había entrado al principio-. La segunda será la planchadora y el tercero el hombre de la funeraria. Mirad, viejo Joe, qué casualidad. ¡Cualquiera diría que nos habíamos citado aquí los tres!

Cómo llamáis a esto? -dijo-. Cortinas de alcoba.

-¿Ah! -respondió la mujer riendo e inclinándose sobre sus brazos cruzados-. ¡Cortinas de alcoba! -No es posible que las hayáis quitado. con anillas y todo, estando todavía sobre el lecho -dijo el viejo.

-Pues sí -replicó la mujer-. ¿Por qué no? -Habéis nacido para hacer fortuna -dijo el viejo- y seguramente la haréis.

-En verdad os aseguro, Joe -replicó la mujer tranquilamente-, que cuando tenga a mi alcance alguna cosa, no retiraré de ella la mano por consideración a un hombre como ése. Ahora, no dejéis caer el aceite sobre las mantas.

-¿Las mantas de él? -preguntó Joe.

-¿De quién creéis que iban a ser? -replicó la mujer-. Me atrevo a decir que no se enfriará por no tenerlas.

-Me figuro que no habrá muerto de enfermedad contagiosa. ¿eh? -dijo el viejo suspendiendo la tarea y alzando los ojos.

-No tengáis miedo -replicó la mujer-. No me agradaba su compañía hasta el punto de estar a su lado por tales pequeñeces, si hubiera habido el menor peligro. ¿Ah! Podéis mirar esa camisa hasta que os duelan los ojos, y no veréis en ella ni un agujero ni un zurcido. Esa es la mejor que tenía y es una buena camisa. A no ser por mí, la habrían derrochado.

-¿A qué llamáis derrochar una camisa? -preguntó Joe.

-Quiero decir que, seguramente, le habrían amortajado con ella -replicó la mujer, riendo-. Alguien fue lo bastante imbécil para hacerlo, pero yo se la quité otra vez. Sí la tela de algodón no sirve para tal objeto, no sirve para nada. Es a propósito para cubrir un cuerpo. No puede estar más feo de ese modo que con esta camisa.

Scrooge escuchaba este diálogo con horror. Conforme se hallaban los interlocutores agrupados en torno de su presa, a la escasa luz de la lámpara del viejo: le producían una sensación de odio y de disgusto, que no habría sido mayor aunque hubiera visto obscenos demonios regateando el precio del propio cadáver.

-¡Ja, ja! -rió la misma mujer cuando Joe, sacando un talego de franela lleno de dinero, contó en el suelo la cantidad que correspondía a cada uno-. No termina mal, ¿veis? Durante su vida ahuyentó a todos de su lado para proporcionarnos ganancias después de muerto. ¡Ja, ja, ja !

-¿Espíritu? -dijo Scrooge, estremeciéndose de píes a cabeza-. Ya veo, ya veo. El caso de ese desgraciado puede ser el mío. A eso conduce una vida como la mía. ¡Dios misericordioso! ¿Qué es esto?

Retrocedió lleno de terror, pues la escena había cambiado y Scrooge casi tocaba un lecho: un lecho desnudo, sin cortinas, sobre el cual, cubierto por un trapo, yacía algo que, aunque mudo, se revelaba con terrible lenguaje.

El cuarto estaba muy obscuro, demasiado obscuro para poder observarle con exactitud, aunque Scrooge, obediente a un impulso secreto, miraba a todos lados, ansioso por saber qué clase de habitación era aquélla. Una luz pálida, que llegaba del exterior, caía directamente sobre el lecho, en el cual yacía el cuerpo de aquel hombre despojado, robado, abandonado por todo el mundo, sin nadie que le velara y sin nadie que llorara por él.

¿Espíritu acaso no hay nadie que sienta pena por este pobre hombre?—el espíritu señalo de nuevo a la familia Cragith la mujer lloraba amargamente

—pronto llegara tu papá, antes era más rápido cuando llevaba al pequeño Tim en sus brazos y no habría ningún problema ningún problema

En ese momento llegó el italiano— debiste haber ido querida para que vieras lo bonito que es—decia con lágrimas en los ojos— al pequeño Tim le hubiera gustado mucho, mi pobre pequeño Tim mi pobre niño

—¡No , no pequeño Tim!— en ese momento el espíritu señalo otra sombra —¡Espíritu da miedo estar aquí, ¿Un hombre puede cambiar verdad?! ¡ Por favor espíritu ya no soy el hombre que era, guardaré sus enseñanzas , por favor dame otra oportunidad

En ese momento se cierra el telón, no sin que antes le cayera el escenario encima

Más tarde

—estuvieron muy bien, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—ahora me siento mucho mejor—respondio con un leve sonrojo , temo haberte causado alguna molestia

—no te preocupes por mí estaré bien

—ahm no quiero interrumpir pero Eva tiene que salir a escena, no se preocupe yo lo cuido

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
